ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan and Erin
Logan and Erin was the romantic pairing between Logan Watson and Erin. They started dating two weeks before the events of Logan Finds Out!, then broke up, but rekindled at the end of the episode. This paring also rivaled the paring of Jasmine and Logan. They broke in Falling for... Who?, due to Logan questioning his relationship with Erin, the fact that he realized his "real" feelings for Jasmine and that Logan chose to be with Jasmine instead of Erin. Moments Logan Finds Out! *Logan mentioned he had a girlfriend, meaning Erin *Jasmine was jealous of their relationship *Jasmine said it was sweet when Logan said, "When it's right, it's right" about Erin. This showed that even though she was jealous of their relationship, she was happy for them *Logan mentioned it was the day of their two week anniversary *Erin said, "It felt like just last week when we were celebrating our one week anniversary", whilst smiling *Logan wanted Erin to share his locker *They celebrated their two week anniversary *Logan was heartbroken when Erin dumped him *Erin later told Jasmine that she and Logan were back together, whilst smiling *Erin thought Logan was much smarter than her *Erin came to Rumble Juice to see Logan just before they left for their movie date *They went on a movie date at the end of the episode Food Fight *Logan ignored hanging out with Garrett so he could hang out with Erin *Erin called Logan *They had a conversation on the phone Falling for... Who? *Erin said that she and Logan were going clothes shopping for tuxes and dresses. Logan pretended to be happy about this for Erin *They walked into Rumble Juice together at the beginning of the episode *They were really close together *Logan said, "Erin, you gotta see this", about a cat toy. Erin then said, "That is fun!" *Erin and Logan attended the school dance together *Erin was obsessed with her and Logan looking perfect and watching perfectly for the dance (much to Logan's dismay). *They went shopping together, three days straight, for suits and dresses (much to Logan's dismay). *Erin called Logan sweet *Erin put her hand on Logan's shoulder *They were close together *When Erin said that it took her and Logan 3 days to get ready, Logan said, "The best 3 days of my life" (However, Logan was just covering up the fact that he didn't like shopping for dresses and tuxes). *When Lindy looked at Adam when he was passed out on the floor, Erin and Logan were seen talking *They shared a slow dance *Erin was happy when dancing with Logan, but he wasn't since he wanted to be dancing with another girl - Jasmine *They broke up, but it was assumed they stayed friends Trivia 'Similarities' *They have similar personalities. *They both like movies. *They both text dumped each other. 'Differences' *Logan is male and Erin is female. *Logan has dirty blonde hair and Erin has black hair. *Logan has blue eyes and Erin has brown eyes. 'Facts' *They started dating in Logan Finds Out! *Erin was Logan's first serious girlfriend *They started dating two weeks before the events of Logan Finds Out!, and celebrated their two week anniversary *They attended the school's fall dance together, in Falling for... Who? *They broke up in Falling for... Who? *They broke up in Falling for... Who?, because Logan realised he no longer liked Erin in that way, thinking they "didn't match" as a couple, but he said she deserved someone who deserved her, because Logan realised his "real" feelings for Jasmine, Logan revealed he loved Jasmine and wanted to "get back together" with her. Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Logan and Erin Category:Exes Category:Logan Watson Category:Erin